Your Guardian Angel
by Coffeelover222
Summary: Katara is forced into an arranged marriage with the famous Prince Zuko. Zutara! Follow their story as they go through their ups and downs. Will their marriage work itself out or will it come to a bitter end? Will change to M later!
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! Some of you might recognize this as Shattered, but for personal reasons I took the story down and decided to start fresh. Any questions please ask.

Only going to say this once...I don't own atla. My ideas are my own.

Reviews are writer's crack. So please review!

Boring intro chapter! Stay tune!

* * *

><p>Blank Space<p>

* * *

><p>Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. The Avatar still hasn't returned. Four years ago, my father, brother and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. One day he will return, but until then, I will take a stand.<p>

It was an average day at our tribe: get up, cook, clean, gather. Since the war was still going on, I have been elected as the unofficial leader of our tribe. If it's because I'm the Chief's daughter, or if it's because I'm the only one strong enough to, I can only guess. All of the major decisions go to me. I am the last waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe and a good one at that; I'm close to becoming a master. I practice every day for hours, mastering forms and making up new ones.

One cold day, I was practicing a new form a couple of hundred feet away from our home, when terrified screams filled the air. I snapped my head, searching for the source of the sound. To my dismay and rage, I saw a Fire Nation ship quickly approaching. I propelled myself back, gliding on ice, going as fast as I could to my people. Last time a ship came they killed my mother. Nothing like that would happen to anyone in my tribe again.

"Get inside, now and don't come out!" I urgently commanded to the other women and children. I made my way quickly to the huge iron ship, ready to fight for my life and my tribe. I took a

fighting stance, mentally and physically ready for anything. Calming my mind was challenging as I faced the enormous amount of thirst for revenge for my mother was clouding my judgment. I knew I had to not let my personal feelings affect my actions for the well-being of my people.

The bottom of the ship agonizingly lowered before three soldiers poured out. Their appearance frightening to say the least. They stopped a short distance away from me. Their eyes analyzing me as if looking me as not a threat. I hadn't seen soldiers here since I was a little girl, but I was prepared now.

"We ask you to stand down. We are not here to fight," the middle soldier stated his tone draconian.

"Then why are you here? That seems to be the only thing your kind are good at," I replied back, fury and rage filling me and voice with a razor-sharp icy fire of hostility.

"The war is over, Ozai has been assassinated. Fire Lord Iroh is now making peace and amendments," the right soldier insisted with a sense of calm rational composure.

"Once again then, why are you here?" I asked getting impatient.

My stomach still doing flips at the firebenders presence on my doorstep.

"To collect." the middle soldier responded with an austere tone.

My eyes narrowed immensely at his statement. What could they possibly want from a struggling tribe? Sensing that all that could come from this would be trouble for anyone involved. Both countries repelled each other. The man began to continue to cut the growing silence.

"A princess by the name of Katara. Do know where we could find her?"

I shook my head at his question. Why would they want with me and I didn't consider myself a princess by any means. A princess in my head was a spoiled brat whose biggest problem was finding a man to cling to.

"That can't be possible. On whose orders?" I pressed further, not believing what he had said and growing even more irritated at the thought of anything dealing with the no-good firebenders.

"Chief Hakoda," he answered.

I ran a hand through my hair, shocked. The surprise kept my rage at bay momentarily. I knew what "collect" meant. They would marry off without a care to my wishes or desires. It made me sick to think about living in the Fire Nation or even marrying someone from there.

"What if she refuses and what are you guys going to do with her?" I questioned.

"It was part of the deal to end the hundred year war to have the princess of the Southern Water Tribe and the prince of the Fire Nation to form a permanent union." He answered simply as if was nothing.

"So if she refuses, the war will not end; therefore, putting her people in," I said as it began to hit me. Spend the rest of my life with the people who killed my mother or have the monsters start another war. My head was reeling from what I would have to do.

They all looked away, avoiding my eyes and answering my question silently. I would have to go for my people, and not to disappoint my father. He had been through so much and what would make me happy would see him home safe. It would be my sacrifice. I wouldn't hurt others because of my selfish actions. I would bring peace to my people no matter what cost.

"Fine." I whispered dryly as I felt the dry feeling in my throat as if I was going to cry.

"I'm the one you're looking for. Give me a minute, and I will be right back. Then we can leave." I acknowledged before leaving, unbearably dreadful as I began my trek back to my home.

I guess now it would be my old home. Shock and sudden resigned acceptance, along with a terrible numbness, sunk deep into my chest as I grabbed my bag and strode out my threshold for the last time. The tribe was gathered, awaiting my return. I was too emotionally busy to be angry with them for going against my orders.

Standing in front of them, staring at my friends, my family, my life. I said my teary goodbyes and hugged my gran-gran as long as I possibly could. Then I quickly went to my tent, putting in some extra clothes and accessories, an extra water pouch, and my mother's betrothal necklace. I needed her now more than ever, I thought as I tied the necklace around my neck. I tossed my bag over my shoulder and walked out.

"I wish to see you all again soon. My marriage to the Fire Nation prince will cease the war and bring our warriors home. I will do what is right for our tribe. I will miss of all you dearly, please stay safe. This is only goodbye for now, I promise." Keeping my voice from cracking was not possible as a single salty tear rolled down my cheek as I turned back to the ship in the distance. Their goodbyes ceased as I got farther away from my home and it began harder to keep my pace up at the overwhelming sense of sadness and doom that loomed over me. Finally, I stopped then turned to look at my home and people for one last time. It was all that I knew, and suddenly it was now my past. I turned and followed the soldiers onto the ship, them standing behind me as if I was going to make a run for it any second. The unknown I faced loomed ahead, my new future upon me.

The ship felt hollow, empty, and cold even though it was full of people. Is this what the fire nation felt like? I was being led down an all-metal hallway that looked like I was being lead to my prison cell. Abruptly, the soldiers stopped and I walked a few feet before noticing it.

"This is your room, miss." one of them stated before waiting until I entered the room before shutting the door behind me.

The room was depressing and looked not inviting at all. It had a double bed covered in blood-red sheets and a dark wood chest by the bed. The walls were made of -you guessed it- metal and bare of decorations of any sorts. There was a small window lighting the room. It felt more like a jail cell instead of a room and I was the prisoner. I stewed for a while, thinking that I was traveling to the worst place I imagined, in my life, the Fire Nation. I wondered what my life would be like from now on. My stomach was in knots about never returning to the South Pole.

I sat on the bed unsure of what to do next. I decide to unpack my things. I open the chest drawer and emptied my bag contents into it. I also took off my parka putting it in there too. I was dressed in a blue and white robe that went to my knees and was slit on the sides under that was my dark blue pants and my seal leather boots that went up to below my knees with hand wrappings that went up to my elbows. It was my average day wear along with my hairstyle which is hair loops and small bun and the rest was a long thick dark brown wavy curls that went to a little above my waist. I don't wear makeup, like most women did to catch young men's eyes. I am in no way the perfect wife, I am not sweet-natured, obedient and quiet in any way and I didn't want to be.

I sat on my bed unsure of what to do next. I felt extremely bored and lonesome all at the same time. There was a light tap at my door. I stood up and opened the door to meet a soldier.

"Miss, we will be arriving in four days. Until then you are not permitted to leave the room without an escort," the soldier explained.

"So I'm a prisoner?" I asked.

"Don't look at it that way, miss, every women and girl would dream to marry the prince,"

I laughed bitterly at his opinion.

"I'm not your average girl, soldier"

"I'm sure not miss. I will be right outside if you need anything,"

"That's surely unnecessary. I don't require protection,"

"As the future Fire Lady you require protection constantly," the guard retorted sharply.

"Isn't that a tad high handed of you to believe that I can't handle myself," I snapped back instantly.

"It's a Fire Nation custom that I have no control over." he replied before posting himself to the right of my door. I signed and shut the door.

I jumped on my bed, I had four days of thinking time. I thought about my new life, my old life, my family, my mom, what the prince was like. I prayed that he was my prince caring, charming, sweet, strong, a wonderful bender and handsome. I highly doubt he is any of these things, he is probably just a spoiled ignorant prince. Thoughts raced through my head as I only got up to go to the bathroom. I didn't eat the food was too spicy, but I did drink water and sleep.

It felt like the hole in my stomach couldn't be filled. I was only filled with hollowness. After what seemed like an eternity, there was a knock on my door. I opened the door to be greeted with another soldier.

"We have arrived, miss."

I nodded and turned to gather my things in my bag. I followed him above the deck and off the ship. The air was dry and the sun too bright. Everyone on deck was staring at me. I was lead off the ship onto solid land and to the palace which was a short distance away.

The walk was quiet. As we walked, I took in the new landscape. The palace was huge and everlasting. I was greeted by a woman in red robes.

She greeted me in a kind welcoming voice "Hello, I'm Usra, Zuko's mother."

She was a thin and tall women with long black hair in a topknot with gold eyes and ivory skin.

"Zuko?" I asked in confusion.

"Prince Zuko," she added.

I nodded understanding what she meant.

"It's nice to meet you" I greeted with a wide smile.

"You too dear. My son is in a meeting, he'll be out soon until then I will show you to your room."

I gulped realizing I was meeting my mother-in-law. My mind was racing as I hoped she liked me. I follow her along with the guards. She showed me to my room and left me to get settle. The walls of my room were a neutral cream color. It was a huge room with large windows and a balcony that was over the palace gardens. The bed was huge with blue sheets. I smiled, blue it reminded me of home. There was a desk in the corner with ink and paper inside. There was a door connected to my room, I opened it to see a massive walk-in closet filled different colors and styles of clothes. I gasped I was in awe. I unpacked my bag and folded and stacked them in a row of shelves.

I took my water pouch off my hip and set it on the table next to my bed. I went out to the balcony and stood and looked over the gardens. There were plenty of trees and a small pond with a family of turtle ducks. It was quite beautiful but too humid for my taste.

I walked back into my room and sat on my bed. Closing my eyes, and began to wonder what I got myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Change of plans with the ages!

Katara: 16

**Zuko: 17**

* * *

><p>The sudden knock on the door jolted me out of my daydreaming. Opening the door with much haste to meet a man maybe a year or two older than myself standing in front of me. He wasn't dressed like a soldier but of royalty. I was a bit shorter than him and his shoulder wide making his stature quite imitating. Dark black hair hung loosely to his forehead and had a shaggy loose feel to it but was still short. He looked down at me with melting gold eyes that met my fierce blue ones. His skin was ivory unlike mine which was an almond colored. We were opposites, fire and ice, yin and yang, summer and winter, day and night, dusk and dawn. His body was lean and toned similar to mine but on a bigger scale. He had robes that were similar to mine, but were different shades of red. He was the most handsome, striking man I've ever seen, he could have any women he wanted. I was speechless, no one has ever left me speechless before. It was until I focused on the scar that was on his face that covered part of his eye.<p>

"Can I help you?" I spat out the words trying to distract myself from staring.

"I'm Zuko," he stated his voice hit a lowness that it made it sexy.

"Katara," I hissed stiff and rigid.

The silence was far beyond awkward.

"Well, goodbye," I muttered shutting the door.

He caught it with his foot and stuck his head in my room.

"I thought we could talk?"

I glared at him coldly.

"About what? Marry me against your will and pop out an heir? Also, what do you think about the weather?" my tone bitter and sarcastic.

Zuko groaned in response.

"Look I didn't want this to happen any more than you did." He tried to explain, but that only set me off further.

"Get out. You have no idea so don't even try to understand." I spat stepping towards him.

"No. Not until you realize that I understand." Zuko prompted standing his ground.

"You don't understand and I know you don't care. _You are all the same._ Now get out!" Raising my voice at him only made him step closer to me in anger.

"Stop doing that!" Zuko yelled at me.

I turned away from him, looking out the window onto the pond seeing Ursa feeding the ducks.

"I just want to be alone. Now please leave before I make you." My tone ice cold.

Not turning around to look at him, but hearing the slamming of the door.

The immense pit that was forming it my stomach was brimming with sorrow, hatred, and longing to be home again. I would get to see my father and brother reunited with our tribe. I would never get to be with my family permanently ever again. The tears began to come before I could stop them. Locking the doors trembling before collapsing in my bed. Let it all consume me because I was just so tired of keeping it in.

Time elapsed uncharted to me as I cried myself to sleep.

Waking up within the warm sun was magnificent as it sounds. Now getting out of bed was the opposite, after showering and cleaning up I began to muster the courage to walk out the door. Having no recollection of how much time passed also made me frustrated.

It was the light tap at the door that pulled me out of my thoughts.

Ursa.

"Good morning dear, I just thought you might want some breakfast. Do you mind if I join you?" She asked and I stepped aside letting her walk in. She set the tray down and motioned for me to take some before sitting down on my bed. I grabbed a few grapes and a roll before beginning to pace the room.

"What's your name dear?"

"Katara," I answered.

"Well Katara, are you alright? I was quite nervous when I first came to the Fire Nation," she asked her face full of concern.

"You were in an arranged marriage too?" I asked intrigued.

She nodded.

"I never felt comfortable really; no one wanted anything to do with me since I wasn't a princess or any having any title. My son lacks the understanding of what you are giving up and what you are doing for your people. Selfless isn't a term used much in the Fire Nation." Ursa explained.

Tears came to my eyes at how much Ursa reminded me of my mother.

I continued to eat as she told reminisce about her first few weeks at the Palace.

Ursa's character and understanding opened my mind that I was wrong that all Fire Nation people were monsters.

"Do you wish to take a stroll among the gardens with me?" She asked standing up.

"That sounds great." I responded eager to get some fresh air.

Following her down the labyrinth of hallways to an open courtyard. It was lush and very beautiful. By the time, we reached the pond we stopped a family of turtleducks.

"They are so cute," I gushed leaning down to pet the mama turtleduck. She responded with a cheerful quack.

Ursa sat down next to me chuckling at me. I smiled at her before my eyes travelled over to the large part of the yard in the distance that was used for bending. It appeared to be a pair fighting with a few onlookers. Following my gaze, she motioned for us to go over there. Observing the scene, I noticed a number of guards dispersed along the ground with there being some sort of rock platform in the far right of the gardens. Benches were located to one side and a few yards away from the fighting. It was two shirtless men, Zuko was one and the other I didn't know who he was.

On the wood benches sat three girls and another guy. One of the girls was wearing all pink and have blackish brownish hair with her bangs in the front and the rest in a tight braid going down her back. She had brown grey eyes and appeared quite cheery. A boy was holding her hand. He appeared to be bulkier with dark hair and green eyes and his skin had more of an olive tint to it. The other girl, most resembling Zuko, glanced over at me and had a sly grin on her face dark eyes holding a faint look of mischief. The last girl was gloomily staring off into space had long black hair and dark brown eyes.

The turning of their focus on us was evident to me, but I was too busy watching the two men firebending. The way they moved was mesmerizing to me. It was the time I have seen another bender in a long time. Its tone of fighting was intense and the aggressive attacking style was different from what I was used to. It was opposite of waterbending by all means; they weren't as good as defence as their offence. It was when I felt a hand on my back I took my eyes away from the fight.

"Who is this, Mother?"

"This is Katara, dear." Ursa beamed "Katara, this is my daughter Azula and these are her friends. Well, I must be going. Azula, will you show Katara back to her room when she wants to return won't you?"

Azula nodded and Ursa walked away. I stood there awkwardly for a second before sitting down on the far side of the bench a few away from Azula. Not a second later a girl was a mere distance from my face.

"I'm Ty Lee! I heard you are from the Southern Water Tribe. How cold was it there? Are you a waterbender? Can you waterbend for me? I have never met a waterbender before." The girl rambled clearly excited.

I looked away from her to focus back on the sparring match to see it had stopped and they were walking towards us.

"Don't be silly, Ty Lee. Waterbenders were _eradicated _from the Southern Tribe ages ago!" Azula spat as if she wasn't talking about people.

I felt disgusted and sick. My fists were clenched and palms sweaty. I'll show her eradicated.

"Azula!" Zuko scorned.

"Your nation's skill of _committing_ massive genocide must have faltered the past few centuries or must be rusty from wiping out the Air Nomads." I hissed flicking my wrist through the air pulling out an orb of water.

Zuko and the others shocked along with the others while Ty Lee looked amazed. Azula only scowled and narrowed her beady eyes at me probably wishing that I would drop dead. It was now that I wish I hadn't left my room. Being gawked at and having the death of your people dangled in front of your face is irritating.

Ty Lee then urged that I should spar against someone. I tried to back out, but then Azula made a snide comment about me being a coward. Ty Lee volunteered her boyfriend, Eli, to go against me. I was nervous about go against a firebender for the first time. Glancing backwards to see metal grates when the platform ended and the grates were full of water. Pulling a decent amount of water to cover my arms as I bent my frame in preparation. I nodded at Eli to strike.

My eyes widened when a myriad of rocks was being catapulted at me. I was able to stop most of the rocks with blades of ice. Instantly I responded with a counterattack with one of my own. Forming a ring around me while sending out daggers of ice. Eli was surprised and pulled up a wall of rock and swung on of the walls towards me. Rolling out of where I was seconds ago to avoid the hitting the rock. Locking my feet in the water before pulling more from behind me as I rose up a few feet off the ground balancing on the water. Eli soon jumped out and sent a flurry of shots to knock me down. Moving around rapidly until he moved forward enough until he was standing in the water that had been splashed around. I quickly sent all the water I was standing on at him. Now that he was soaked and I was on an equal level as him. I could make my move. Taking a breath before blowing freezing him all in ice. Eli was trying to bend himself out but was stuck. I let out a laugh. The first time that I felt some sort of happiness for a long time. I quickly unfroze him and bended all the water back into its original place. Eli quickly leveled the platform to how it original was.

"Surprised you didn't I?" Eli grinned.

"I wasn't expecting to meet an earthbender in the Fire Nation," I replied as we walked to the benches.

"My parents died when I was little and I was adopted by people in the Fire Nation Colonies. They were most kind." Eli explained tone grateful.

"I'm Zuko and Azula's cousin, Lu Ten. That was quite a show. Have you learned from a master?" Lu Ten questioned me with a smile.

"Actually, I haven't ever met another waterbender," I admitted beginning to feel uncomfortable with Azula's eyes examining me.

"Well, isn't that tragic." Azula's tone bitter.

"What's your problem? I don't want to be here more than you want me to be. You know I don't even care. I'm going back to my room." Azula looked pleased as I walked away.

It was an abrupt ending to what fun I was actually having. I just want to go home. My shoulders sagged as I walked back to my room or the way I thought was my room. It was when I bump into an older gentleman who was holding a pot. The pot shattered on the ground and the contents spill everywhere.

I apologized profusely before beginning to pick up the pieces of the pot before bending the spilled liquid out the window.

"It's no problem, young one. You will just now have to join me for tea. You must be Princess Katara." His voice hearty and smile welcoming.

"I guess the blue gave that away. Do you happen to have any seaweed by chance?" Craving a familiar taste of home that my gran-gran always had.

In response, I got a wide beaming smile and nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Iroh was unlike anyone I had ever met. He was most kind and had a sense of kindheartedness that remind me of my gran-gran. His office being neat and clean with massive stacks of papers around the room, but his attention was focused solely on me. I reminisced over the familiar taste of the seaweed tea I had at home. The strong and bitter taste that was one that appeared to be an acquired one. Iroh insisted that I try some of his jasmine tea sometime because it was his favorite. We sat in comfortable silence while Iroh was warming up his tea with his bending. While I sat in a red comfy chair that was across from him not knowing what to say.

"So how are you and my nephew getting along?" Questioned Iroh as he refilled his cup with hot tea.

"Not all that well," I answered with a distracting myself by taking a long drink of tea.

"If I was in your position which I am not; I would hold resentment against the Fire Nation. It's understandable that you wouldn't like it here, but as Fire Lord I wish to make this place as comfortable as you home in the Southern Tribe. It's hard to change the other nations' view of us as monsters, but doing everything in my power I wish for that to change." Iroh's eyes were filled with sincerity.

Gulping, realizing that Iroh was Fire Lord, a thought that I never even had the realization. I should have picked up on it. He was not what I was expecting the Fire Lord to be like, not appearing to be cruel or bitter.

"Don't worry about those silly formalities. Please still call me Iroh. Now please discuss anything you want to know or anything that troubles you." Soothing any inkling of uneasiness I had.

"When do I have to marry Prince Zuko?"

"Zuko can take the throne when he becomes eighteen and he just turned seventeen. So in around a year. I hope things fall in place before then though." Iroh concluded as he sipped his tea and filled mine.

"Thanks. What do you mean by 'fall into place' exactly?"

"Most arranged marriages are political only, but I wish yours will be more with my nephew." Iroh spoke implying something that was insane in my head.

Before I had the chance to reply the door burst open.

"Uncle! A sky bison just landed in the courtyard!" Zuko yelled before his eyes flickered towards me.

Following the two men as they fastly approached the open courtyard. I never expected what I would see next.

"Sokka!" I screamed before I took off running at him. The smile so wide that I'm surprised my face didn't crack.

He was accompanied by another bald boy with blue tattoos who was around my age dressed in orange and yellow robes. They looked to be conversing with Ty Lee, Eli, Lu Ten, Mai, and Azula. Sokka soon took off at a dead sprint when he saw me. Launching myself into his arms to notice how much he had grown since I was seen him. Happiness poured through my veins as I hugged my brother for the first time in a long time.

"I missed you so much." He admitted letting go of me, getting a good look of my face. He was beaming as I noticed the others circle around us.

"I swear I didn't know, Katara. I'm so sorry. Dad didn't tell me anything until I couldn't find you anywhere. I found Aang a few days later and we left a day later. I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm glad to see you're too," I replied before facing everyone else.

Iroh was staring at us warmly and everyone else was too except for Zuko who Mai had clung on to. Azula looked please for some reason I couldn't fathom.

"You two and your furry friend are welcomed guests to the palace. I am Fire Lord Iroh and any family of Katara's is welcomed whenever." Iroh greeted only to glare at Azula who let out an annoyed snort.

"Actually, Fire Lord, we aren't planning on staying that long because Aang needs to learn waterbending and I thought Katara could teach him, but they could both learn from a master up North. See Aang is the Avatar and-" Sokka was caught off by Azula.

"I support Katara leaving and traveling with the Avatar. Mai can fill in her duties until she returns or take over entirely." Azula beamed wickedly.

Studying Zuko's normally handsome countenance held an agitated look before quickly dismissing altogether.

I deflated knowing what duties I was sent here for and was bound by contract to keep them. Letting myself get excited of at the thought of traveling with my brother and the Avatar whilst tuning my waterbending skills was an incredibly naive notion that would never happen.

"I am going to consult my advisors but for now our friends may rest from their travels." Iroh then parted himself from us and made his way back into the palace.

"Hello, I'm Aang," The grinning monk spoke stretching out his hand in greeting.

"Katara. I haven't learned from a master, but I can teach you everything I know."

"When can we start?"

"There is a few hours left until dark. You guys can splash around your puddles till then." Sokka snorted as he seized up Zuko, Lu Ten, and Eli.

"Well, as boring as that sounds, I will have to pass." Azula snickered before Mai, Ty Lee, and Eli followed the rotten Princess.

"We will watch, won't we fellas?" Sokka wrapping a tight arm around Zuko's neck resembling a chokehold before pulling them to a bench a good distance away from the pond.

Mentally slapping myself in the face at Sokka attempt to scare Zuko.

"Katara?" Aang asked softly.

I glanced into his eyes to see the calm gray reflect back at me; they were unparalleled to Zuko's smoldering gold ones. Spirits, was Zuko attractive, but only his hothead personality matched his looks. I knew it was wrong to hold a grudge against Zuko for being Fire Nation, but every time thinking about him the my wrath tripled because I only see him resembling the monster that took my mother's life.

Only in a few short hours my perspective of the Fire Nation had changed dramatically. Most people here were nice except for a select few. Cough...Azula, who just had a malicious feeling about her. Can it be that their people are normal, but they have just had batshit crazy leaders from all the inbreeding of Royal families? Or maybe the power drives them insane?

I shook my head out of my thoughts to lead Aang over to the pond.

"Waterbending is the element of change. The legend is that the moon is what taught us to bend by watching it push and pull the water." I motioned for Aang to copy my movements before he began to successful move the water with me before continuing. "Knowing your environment is crucial. Let your defense become your offense. Now I want to show you a water whip."

Practice was slow at first, but Aang soon began to pick it up easily. Sokka soon dragged Aang off to go clean up. Lu Ten then suddenly disappeared and Zuko approached me as if he was walking on eggshells.

"Are you happy to see your brother?" Zuko asked leaning against the nearest tree.

"It's nice," I replied curtly wanting to end the subject.

"You're not happy to see him, aren't you? Why?" His tone becoming edgy.

"It's not like you would understand so don't judge."

"Please enlighten me then."

The annoyed sigh left my chest before I stared at the ground. I didn't have anything to say to him. Not the courage to tell him that Sokka would have to leave sometime and that I couldn't go with him.

"Will you at least try, Katara?" Zuko asked softly stepping towards me.

The tears brimmed in my eyes. He was making this so _damn_ hard to hate his guts and avoid him for the rest of eternity.

"I won't get to leave with him." My thick voice choked out before dashing away towards my room.

My emotions were running rapid as I slammed the door shut and collapsed on the bed sobs leaving my chest. It was proving difficult to let them get the better of me. Sick to my stomach for a reason I couldn't fathom. Guilt began to seep through me as I wanted to forgive the people who murdered my mother. It soon was becoming quite conflicting to make a choice: I couldn't get my mother's bloody corpse out of my head, her last words, and the light slowly leaving her eyes. I held on to the memory trying to make it clear who the enemy only for the lines to become blurred further.

Curling underneath the warm covers gave me little comfort as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Katara." a familiar voice broke me out of my sleep.<p>

Sokka soon pulled up the covers before climbing in.

"Mom used to stroke my hair like that," I mumbled as Sokka's fingers ran through my hair the faint smile etching across my lips.

"I know, Katara, I know." he replied before I drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours after sunset that the hard knocking at the door made me scramble out of bed to open the door to a very cheery Aang.<p>

"Hey, sleepyheads, are you guys ready for dinner as I am?" Aang asked before blowing Sokka out of bed.

"That wasn't necessary!" Exclaimed Sokka as he rolled himself off the floor.

"But it was fun," Aang replied making me let out a small laugh.

The dining table except for three spots; one of them being beside Zuko. Sokka immediately sat next to him leaving me in the middle and Aang to the right of me. I glanced around to see familiar faces including Iroh and Ursa.

"So Aang, I heard that Katara is going to teach you waterbending. I think it's a marvelous idea. Don't you agree Iroh?" Ursa asked as she reached for the roast duck.

Iroh shook his head letting out a hearty chuckle in the process.

"I've come to the conclusion that it's a great opportunity for our future Fire Lady. But for added protection, Zuko and Lu Ten will join them on their expedition."

Sokka and Azula had mild outbursts before Iroh silenced them saying that it was his final decision. Zuko looked paler than normal and he quickly excused himself to have Ursa soon follow him.

Aang insisted that they could leave in the morning. Iroh stated that we would communicate through messenger hawks to keep in contact on our journey. Dinner soon concluded and I quickly excused myself to go clean up.

* * *

><p>Soon I felt the hard tug on my arm; nails dug into my skin painfully.<p>

"You better watch yourself, peasant. Remember that it's a political marriage and that's all it will be. Zuko is _mine_ and it's going to stay that way. If you come between us; I will _ruin_ you." Mai's dark eyes burned with a white-hot hatred.

Anger poured through me at the nerve of this insecure, little girl that I began to hate deeply. The pit in my stomach telling me that she was bad news.

"You don't scare me, Mai. Zuko can make his own decisions for himself. Don't worry though because it's not like I'm in competition for his love. Want to know why? Because I don't want it." Pulling out of her grip before putting as much space between me and Zuko's psycho, possessive girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are the essence of life!<strong>


End file.
